


Come Play With Me

by monkeykiddo1



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1
Summary: What happens Jack gets in a situation that's a little over his head? Why he's friend comes out to play. Would you like to play with me?*Repost from Fanfiction.net. I'm moving my completed works over
Kudos: 6





	Come Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I knew Jack's real name. Forgive me.

"I told ye bastards that this was a bad idea!"

Four sets of feet pounded against the concrete. Four bodies (two slim, one round, one little) screeched around a corner of the hallway and scrambled back up to run again. Jack dared a glance behind them. "This house screamed haunted. It fucking had a DO NOT ENTER sign but no ye had to barge it here. 'Relax Jack.' 'Trust me Jack.' 'It will be fun.'"

Mark yanked on his arm. "Less talking. More running!"

"What do ye think I'm doing?!"

Bob and Wade rolled there eyes, even though they didn't stop running. Those two…bickering even during life threatening situations.

A roar echoed behind them. They all looked at each other before encouraging their feet to run faster. A quick glance behind at the hoard of monster dog-like things still hot on their heels. Mark gulped. 

"Quick! In here." Bob held open a door, franticly motioning everyone inside. Everyone raced inside and Bob and Mark slammed themselves against the door, barely blocking the nipping teeth at their heels. Jack scanned the room: broken table, unlit lantern, crowbar, three legged chair…CROWBAR! He scooped up the metal bar and yelled out "MARK!"

Mark jerked his head around just in time to catch the crowbar. He slammed it in the hinges, locking the door slightly. Wade jammed the chair under the handle. The group backed up as the door shuddered but it held tight. A sigh of relief broke through the silence.

Bob wiped some sweat off his forehead. "That was way too close."

"No kidding." Wade's legs folded beneath him, panting slightly.

"I think we're not out yet." Everyone turned to Jack who, in turn, pointed at the unbroken walls. "There's no way out."

Mark groaned. "Good going Bob!"

"How is this my fault?"

"You're the one that led us here."

"I didn't know that it was a dead end."

"Well you could have-"

Everyone jumped as the door shuddered again, the metal screeching against each other. Wade gulped. "Okay. So what do we do?"

Mark flipped off the door, causing the other three to laugh. Jack shook his head. "I don't think that's going to work Mark."

"Worth a shot."

Jack opened his mouth, ready to retort, when a pressing darkness invaded his vision. He groaned instead, his hands reaching up to cradle his head. Mark hurried over as Jack started to pitch forward. "Easy there bud."

He gently leaned the man against the wall, Bob and Wade looking on worriedly. Mark tried to pry the hand off. "You okay Jack?"

Jack shivered. Ghostly fingers stroked his hair as he felt his mind numb. Relax. "I got this." Mark's head jerked back. Hands pulled him off as Jack levered himself off the wall. His head remained down, eyes closed but Jack smirked. Bob's eyes widen, Jack's teeth had…..sharpened.

Jack stumbled slightly but straightened immediately. His destination became obvious once he ripped off the crowbar. Clawed hands reached for the chair but another hand halted his progress. "What the fuck Jack?"

Mark stumbled back as Jack finally look at him. His normal sky blue eyes replaced by blood red, the whites with dark black. Jack smiled. "I told you. I got this."

The wood shattered, causing him to push Mark behind him. He stretched out his fingers. "Bring it on bitches!"

With impossible speed, Jack rushed forward into the mob. Skin rippled underneath his nails as he slashed at the creatures. He grabbed another at it's throat, tossing it into the far wall as he cut another's throat. One creature managed to get past long enough to leap at the others crowding in the corner. But Jack intercepted it in midair and ripped out it's throat with his teeth. "Not on my watch."

Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth as he turned around to face the last creature standing in the doorway. It trembled as he tilted his head. "Boo!"

The creature yelped and raced away. Jack laughed loudly and turned around. He walked past Mark, Wade, and Bob (skipping past the limp bodies) over to the crumbling wall he made earlier. His arm wound behind him before jerking forward to punch open a hole. The others coughed as Jack smirked at them. "Coming?"

He leapt out the building, the others following jerkily. The street was quiet as they all moved away from the house. Mark screwed up his courage and placed a hand on Jack, causing both to stop. "You're not Jack. Are you?"

Jack smiled. "Yes and no." He looked at Mark through his peripherals. "I'm not the Jack you know. But at the same time I am Jack."

"Oookaaay." Mark glanced at the others who shrugged. "So where's our Jack?"

"Sush." Jack winked and turned to face them fully. "Don't wake the baby."

Blood red eyes closed as the force retreated. Jack's body limped forward, like a puppet whose string's got cut. Mark scrambled to catch him before hitting the pavement. Bob and Wade rushed forward. Three sets of eyes searched the others for answers before a groan returned them back to Jack. Sky blue eyes blinked open. "What happened?"


End file.
